


Not a Matchmaker

by faithseed



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jaylah (mentioned), i love her tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: from an anon on tumblr: could you write fem!reader x bones and maybe jim trying to set them up??





	Not a Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> My first star trek fic wow what a miracle. It's been a while since i wrote anything so lets hope this is good.

"Listen Bones, I think I've found the perfect person for you. She's sexy, fun, a little rough around the edges, but it fits for you." Jim laughed, walking alongside the CMO, trying desperately to get his attention.    
  
Bones sighed with a quick roll of his eyes before he glanced down at his PADD, sending a message back to the medbay. "Jim, I appreciate it, really," He absolutely did not. "But I don't have any interest at all in dating." He continued to walk, making his way towards his office. The sooner he'd reach his destination, the sooner Jim would vanish.    
  
"Please, Bones, just this once? Just see her and if you still don't agree, then I'll drop it." Jim Kirk liked to think he was a genius matchmaker, when in fact, everyone he ever set up had split after realizing that they hated one another. So of course this wouldn't be any different. "Let's go see Scotty, and talk this over on the way."   
  
Now Bones stopped, frowning as he turned to his Captain with a narrow look. "Scott? What does he have to do with this?" 

Jim only returned his look with fake confusion, taking his arm and dragging him away. They ended up arriving at the maintenance door, where muffled music was heard. The door opened and the muffled music only intensified, blasting pass them. Jim grinned as he walked in, although Bones had a less than cheerful expression. The music was loud and obnoxious, causing his head to pound. How anyone got work done down here was beyond him.

"Oh, Captain." Scotty called, hurrying across the room and disappearing again. The music got substantially quieter, along with a hushed argument, before he reemerged with a smile. "What can I do ya lads?"   
  
Jim put his hands behind his back, but his mischievous smirk wouldn't quit. "We are here to see Y/N."   
  
Scott's smile dropped and a frown formed, his brows furrowed. "Oh? Has the lass done something wrong? Can't be good to have the Captain and the CMO come looking for you. Is she sick? Did she call you here?" He continued to bombard them with questions, earning a pointed look from Kirk.    
  
"Scotty, just get her. She's not in trouble, I only need to talk to her."   
  
Scott nodded slowly, before turning around and shouting up the stairs to the next floor. "Y/N, get down here!"   
  
Bones flinched, sighing as he crossed his arms. He was tempted to just leave and go about his day, forgetting he even got dragged into this. Yet he stayed in his place. If it wasn’t to entertain his friend, at least he could satisfy his newfound curiosity. Jim came back to his side, nudging him quickly as he waited. Eventually, a woman hurried down the steps, smoothing down her hair and fixing her dress. She stumbled next to Scott, breathing heavily and glaring at him.

"Why did you wake me?" She spoke, pointing an accusatory finger at her boss. "You said I could sleep for at least a half hour. It's only been fifteen minutes, come on Scotty."    
  
"How could you sleep through Jaylah's racket? Forget it," He grumbled as he grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face the two men. "I called you because you have visitors. And stop sleeping on the job I don't give you permission to do that."   
  
"Captain!" Y/N called as she ignored Scotty, walking over and greeting him. "If you keep showing up like this I'm going to assume you have a crush on me." She turned to look at Leonard, eyeing him quickly. "You must be McCoy. I've heard a lot about you."   
  
Leonard grimaced at that. That couldn't be good. "You have?"   
  
"You bet." She grinned, crossing her arms and examining him again. "Grumpy looking, a little rough, eyes that could kill you in an instant, very intelligent, unbelievably handsome and possibly sweet. Yeah, it's gotta be you."   
  
He shot a glare toward Jim before turning back to her. "Handsome? Sweet? Who the hell told you that?"   
  
She sent him a sly smile and shrugged. "Maybe no one. Maybe I just added those in myself." She held out her hand and waited for him to take it. Once he did, her cheeks turned a slight shade of red and he ignored the sudden rapid beating in his chest. "Names Y/N. It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor."   
  
——   
  
"What did I tell you Bones? She's a perfect match." Jim grinned, clapping his back as he went on his way.    
  
Leonard grumbled as he glared after him, turning into the medbay and towards his office. He sat there for several hours working away into the late evening. Well, an evening in space. Feeling exhausted, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, pressing his fingers against his temples.   
  
A knock at his door caused him to stir and he frowned as Montgomery's head popped in. "Oi, Bones. You've got another patient out here, sorry."   
  
He could literally feel the headache making its way into his skull. With a soft groan, he stood and left his office, looking around and seeing no one expect a familiar woman seated atop a bed. Oh. He walked over, standing in front of her and putting his hands on his hips. "Didn't think to see you again so soon."   
  
Y/N's head shot up quickly before a brilliant smile formed her lips. He couldn't help his eyes taking a glance at them. "Doctor. Sorry, I seem to have gotten distracted on the job. Maybe I should blame you for that?" She gave a quick wink and then chewed on her lower lip, a blush glowing on her cheeks. "I've hurt my leg. Wasn't paying attention and grazed it on sheet metal.    
  
"Just a graze?" He pulled up a chair and gently took her leg, frowning at the terribly wrapped wound. He removed the bloodied cloth and then turned his eyes to her face in disbelief. "A graze?"   
  
She huffed, looking away. "No need to be sarcastic. Honestly, it's nothing to get so worked up about."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
They spent rest of the night in silence. He cleaned and wrapped her wound, with light presses and soft caresses. She sat perfectly still and watched him with a dreamy expression, her breath quietly hitching whenever his fingers would barely grace her skin. He was never one to be discouraged doing his job, but he was very well aware of her watching him. 

"Alright, you're good to go."   
  
She snapped out of her daze, blinking at him. "That's it?"   
  
Leonard couldn't suppress the chuckle that left him. "Were you expecting something different? I'm surprised you didn't keep up your flirting while I was doing this."   
  
"No, I guess not." She cleared her throat, seemingly disappointed. "I was... distracted." Her eyes watched him before she frowned. "Sorry to take up your night. Not sorry that I got to spend it with you though." Her smile returned.   
  
He stood as she hopped off the bed, ready to steady her if needed. "Darlin', if Jim put you up to this, I understand. You don't have to keep doing-"   
  
"Jim?" Y/N turned around, an eyebrow raised. "What the hell does he have to do with this?"   
  
"Idiots been trying to set me up with people. I thought that's why you were flirting with me."    
  
Leonard must have been making a face because she started laughing, leaning against the bed. "You think the Captain told me to flirt with you? Is it so hard to believe that I think you're attractive? Doctor, I've kind of had a crush on you for a while. I just never thought you'd show up while I was working, so I took the chance." She placed a hand on his chest, grinning.    
  
He blinked at her, scanning her face for any lies. There were none. "I hadn't expected this, to be quite honest."   
  
"Look, Doctor." She sighed, avoiding his eyes and focusing on her hand against his shirt. "If you want me to stop, I can. I don't want to do anything to make you uncomfortable."    
  
As she removed her hand, he hurried to hold it in his. "Now wait a damn minute. I never said that." He closed the distance between them, his hands resting on the bed at her sides. “You can keep doing what you want. Just don’t give Jim any ideas that this was his doing.”   
  
She smirked at him, fingers tapping up his arms. “Don’t worry, I think I can handle the Captain.”

Her wandering fingers had made their way to his face, gingerly touching his cheeks. Before he knew it, her lips were against his, soft and delicate but with a touch of hunger. He responded in kind, hands holding her hips if only to assure himself to not take it too far. Their kisses deepened with more urgency, each other’s breathing growing heavier with each motion.

Until she broke away from him. A devious but blissful grin pulled her red lips as a breathless laugh left her throat. “I should be getting some rest, but I hope to see you soon.”

“I’d prefer not with another injury, sweetheart.” Leonard’s voice was husky and soft. She pulled him back for another quick kiss before she said goodnight and left him alone in the medbay.


End file.
